Shake it!
by The Hidden Girl
Summary: Titans' Tower really isn't the safest place for a simple can of soda. [Oneshot]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. The soda, however, I do own. It's rather tasty. Anyone want some?_

_Tower_ is currently stumping me as to how I'm going to go about writing what's next so I thought I'd busy myself and write a quick one-shot that's been plaguing my mind for about two weeks now. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Cyborg had done it again. He had put his precious tofu in the very _back_ of the fridge. Beast Boy grumbled with annoyance as he had fight through all the containers and foodstuffs (edible or not) in the fridge just get to his lunch. Deciding the best way to go about his task was to remove some of the stuff in the front, Beast Boy did just that. Grabbing an armful, he placed everything on the ground behind him before going back to get more. Once that was done, he happily reached into the back and grabbed hold of his container of tofu and pulled.

It was stuck.

Pulling a little bit harder, the changeling wasn't about to abandon his meal. Using two hands, he gave a monstrous tug, finally freeing his prize, but stumbling backwards due to the lack of opposing force, landing on everything he had pulled out of the fridge beforehand. This included a pack of _Fizzy's Famous Soda Pop_, his impact jiggling a can free from the others. As Beast Boy hurried to pick up everything and put it back in the fridge, he didn't see the freed can roll away.

It continued to roll, gaining speed as it left the kitchen. Using a neglected newspaper left on the steps as a ramp, the can made its way out the common room doors. Beast Boy looked up to see them open, but shrugged it off when he didn't see anybody there. He had better things to do than to wonder why the motion sensitive doors were going off when no one was there.

The soda traveled down the hallway, occasionally bumping into walls and changing direction, every so often taking an elevator ride along the way. Time passed and by now it had rolled its way to the garage where the local cybertronic teen was working. It went down the staircase, unnoticed by Cyborg who was too busy with fixing something. His tool kit was on the floor, lying on its side with just enough room for the small aluminum cylinder to roll into.

A moment later, Cyborg reached down to his tool kit, picked it up and put it on the desk he was working on. Not even glancing into the box, his hand fumbled around inside until he found what he was looking for before he went back to working on his latest creation. As he worked, the table beneath the tool kit shuddered and shook with every hammer and movement Cyborg applied to his work. Eventually the kit had move around so much that it ran out of table to move on and fell to the floor once again, the can returning to its trip.

The next stop the soda made was in the gym where the masked leader of the team was. As usual, he was keeping himself in tiptop condition, practicing some of his latest moves. There was no way any villain could get the best of him ever again. He was the king of kung-fu! The martial arts master! The boy who gave the meaning behind the name Boy Wonder!

It's just too bad that he hadn't notice the can roll in behind him before it was too late, and as he took a step backwards, he stepped on it and lost his balance. The beverage was flung at the opposing wall, ricocheting back towards Robin as he got off the ground, colliding with his head. Before he knew it, the can hit him once more, bouncing off the ceiling. Trying to locate his attacker, Robin took a stance only to be knocked over once more by a hit in the back. He made one more attempt to get back up, but again he was denied, falling over in a faint as he was hit again.

No villain stood a chance against him, but a can of soda was a whole different story.

Bouncing off a final wall, the can shot out of the open door, and sped down the hallway where it unluckily collided with the resident alien princess of the household, on her way to visit her spiky-haired friend. The can didn't so much as hurt her as it did startle her. She gasped in shock, and let loose an array of starbolts at whatever attacked her. Huffing and out of breath, Starfire watched the dust cloud from her assault lift up and clear, revealing one very shook up can of soda. It wasn't a villain or a bad guy. Just a simple can of soda. Starfire, embarrassed from her mistake, reached down and grabbed the can. All cold beverages belonged in the refrigerator. Changing directions, Starfire headed towards the kitchen, not even giving a thought more as to why the can had been flying down the hallway in the first place. Hey, she had heard of 'fast food' so why not 'fast soda'?

Reaching the kitchen, she waved happily to Beast Boy who was busy eating his lunch. He waved back, taking a bite of his sautéed tofu and veggies, topped with sesame oil. The food smelled good, and after Starfire deposited the can back into the refrigerator, she helped herself to some of the leftovers of his meal, adding in her own ingredients of gravy, Jalapeño peppers, oatmeal, and mini marshmallows. Beast Boy nearly gagged at the site of her monstrosity. She happily chowed down with a smile.

A moment later, Cyborg walked into the room, wiping the human portion of his face with a towel. He was done with his work for the day and needed a bite to eat. Blatantly ignoring Beast Boy's offering of his meal, Cyborg reached into the fridge for half-eaten steak—how could he have ever left something like that half eaten?—and began to fry it up. He whistled happily, turning to greet Robin as he entered the room, asking if he wanted anything to eat.

Declining the offer, Robin reached into the freezer for an icepack for his head. He had begun explaining his strange encounter while training when Raven walked in. She paid little attention to the story in motion, making her way to the refrigerator. She was craving something a bit sugary at the moment, but she was thirsty at the same time. Grabbing a can of soda, she closed the door and sat down on the other side of Beast Boy.

"—and then, out of no where something hard hit me in the back of the head! The next thing I knew, I—"

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppttttt!_

"..."

Nothing was spared. Every inch of the kitchen had been blasted with carbonated foam from the small can of soda in Raven's hands which she had just opened. It continued to flow out and down her arms, although _much_ slower than the initial explosion. All of the Titans were covered head to toe, the same shocked expression simultaneously on their faces. Setting the can down, Raven glared at it.

"This is why I stick with tea."

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed my little random story of a can of soda in Titans' Tower. Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
